The Snow Queen
The Snow Queen is a 1979 American animated fantasy musical film directed by Lana Ponce and Rick Reinert and produced by Paramount Animation Studios. The film is based on the story of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen and features the voices of Marisa Burke, Keith Burke, Mel Blanc and Phyllis Diller. The film follows two little kids named Gerta and Kai (voiced by George Burke's grandchildren Marisa and Keith Burke), who enjoy play together until a evil magical woman named the Snow Queen (voiced by Phyllis Diller) hardens Kai's heart and then lures him to her snowy palace. Gerta tries to find the palace and rescue Kai, but is waylaid at one place after another. The Snow Queen was released on December 19, 1979 by Paramount Pictures. The film received critical acclaim from critics who praised its animation, musical score, and emotional weight of the story and was a modest box office success, making it one of the highest-grossing films of 1981, as well as the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film before An American Tail dethroned it in 1986. In recent years, the film has garnered a cult following. A direct-to-video sequel, The Return of the Snow Queen was released on November 9, 2004. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Marisa Burke as Gerda * Keith Burke as Kai * Mel Blanc as Rick the Crow, a friendly crow who accompanies Gerta in her journey after mistakely believing that the new prince of his land was Kai. ** Blanc also voice Crawler, one of the Snow Queen's henchanimals. * Phyllis Diller as The Snow Queen, a cruel, cold-hearted, power-hungry, and clumsy ruler of the North Pole and the film’s title main antagonist. * Frank Welker as Liger, one of Snow Queen's henchanimals. * Charles Nelson Reilly as Ratty, one of Snow Queen's henchanimals. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Home media The Snow Queen debuted on Super 8 film and several home video formats in 1980, including VHS, Betamax, CED Videodisc, Video8 and LaserDisc, which were distributed by Paramount Home Video. With a $90 purchase price in the US, the VHS version sold approximately 22,000 copies within the first few months. It was later released under Paramount Home Entertainment brand on VHS and Laserdisc in 1990 and again on VHS in 1996 by Paramount Home Entertainment. The film was released on DVD for the first time on December 15, 1998, which was reprinted numerous times in the ensuing years, both as a stand-alone release or bundled with other animated movies from Paramount. On October 19, 2004, a 2-disc DVD set called the "25th Anniversary Edition" was released under the Paramount Animated Classics label and included special features such as audio commentary from both individuals and an interview featurette. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Main article: The Return of the Snow Queen A direct-to-video sequel titled The Return of the Snow Queen was released in 2004. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film Category:G-rated films